1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to combs and hair care accessories and more particularly to a hair barrette assembly comprising a comb and a flat spiral spring, used for arranging, and designing hair settings.
2. Description of the Background Art
Archeologists have discovered hairpins, combs and hair ornaments dating back some 10,000 years. Records indicate that the ancient Egyptians, although often shaving their heads for relief from the sun; combed, weaved and curled wigs that were commonly worn and passed from generation to generation. For these thousands of years, combs have provided both utility and ornamentality in the arrangement and containment of hair settings. Historically combs of very intricate and artistic craftsmanship have been items treasured by various societies. These combs have been constructed of a variety of materials, both natural and synthetic.